How Could I Forget You?
by SolariaPride
Summary: Stella broke up with Brandon just before the end of her third year at Alfea. When they cross paths again at the end of summer, Stella realises that she was wrong to break up with him. But Brandon now has another love interest, and Stella wonders if he actually cared about the break up. Mainly StellaXBrandon, but also has a bit of MusaXRiven BloomXSky FloraXHelia AishaXNabu
1. Look At Me

**Heyyy, this is my first fanfiction and uh I don't really have anything else to say..I hope that you enjoy it and hopefully will review and favourite it.**

It was Stella Solaria's last year at Alfea, and she had a lot to live up to this year. Despite making great friendships, the girl felt a slight pain whenever she thought of returning to the fairy college. Exams were creeping closer and closer and Stella hadn't completed one page of her revision books. She was either thinking about her mother and father, who didn't even go near each other anymore, or her ex-boyfriend, Brandon Shields.

"STELLA!"  
Stella's thoughts were interrupted as two girls in the same year as her, one with waist-length light brown hair, and one with shoulder-length light pink hair, came running towards her. Tecna and Flora!

"Oh my gosh! Hey!" Stella greeted them both in hugs.

"How are you? How are your parents? Oh wait, sorry." Tecna flushed red as she recalled last time the Winx had visited Stella in Solaria, the girl's father had flipped over a table after his ex-wife Luna had irritated him with unnecessary accusations.

"No, it's fine," the girl replied, after flinching when hearing Tecna talk of her parents.

"Um, shall we go and see our rooms?" Flora butted in, trying to break the silence.

"I'll catch you guys later," Stella forced a reassuring smile to both girls after they shot her concerned glances, "I just want some fresh air." Her friends nodded and smiled at the blonde before taking the usual route towards their rooms. Turning around, Stella rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the Specialist's ship. Ignoring the calls from the open windows from Riven and her brother Zack, she made her way towards the old route she used to take when she was in her first year at Alfea. With Brandon. Quickly changing the route, she turned right instead of left.

She soon regretted the decision, as her new converses had got saturated. Slipping and sliding down the slope, Stella lost her balance and fell to the ground. Feeling strong arms lift her up, she was looking into the chocolate brown eyes she'd missed all throughout the summer. Brandon.

 **Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Misunderstood

**I'm going to start doing things in the Winx's and Specialist's point of view. So yeah, I hope you enjoy reading. Also, I know that Stella is an only child in Winx Club, but I decided that it would be better adding a brother in for her.**

 **Guest (First Review): Aha, all is to find out! Thanks for reading and thank you for the nice review. ;)**

 **Ashna: Thank you for the sweet review and yes, Stella and Brandon's relationship is totally goals. xD**

 **Sunsparklestella: Thank you very much and yes it's when they're going back to school in September. I'll try to make this chapter longer x**

 **SassySolarian: Thank ya bae cx**

 _ **Brandon's P.O.V.**_

Stella looked up at me. I looked away, not wanting to give away what I was thinking, she could do that to you. She stood up, clicking her fingers to make the mud vanish from her clothes.

"Thanks," she mumbled, before turning and walking back up the slope.

"You're welcome," I whispered as I watched her walk away, silently praying she would turn back around. But she didn't. Sighing, I sat down on an average size rock, staring at the pond that lay at the bottom of the route Stella had taken.

"Hey," a soft voice spoke to me, sitting down next to me. I looked up, and God. This girl was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen in his life. Aside from Stella; nobody could beat her.

"Hey.." I forced a smile, locking my eyes with hers, which were bright blue, contrasting with her waist-length auburn waves.

 _ **Stella's P.O.V.**_

I felt so bad. I completely blanked him, and he probably wanted to talk to me. Turning around to spot him, I noticed a girl sitting next to him. They were talking.

Fine. That's _fine._

I literally marched back up the slope towards my room. I slammed the door behind me before leaning back against it, holding my head in my hands. The girls came out of their rooms immediately when they heard the door. They came over to me with hugs and Flora went to go and make some hot cocoa while I told them all what happened. It always makes me feel better, talking about it to my five best friends in the entire world.

"I turned around to go and speak to him, and he was literally all over another girl who'd disappeared out of nowhere," I over-exaggerated, then gasped, "Oh my GOD! She'll be going to school HERE!"

"Well, she won't be hanging around with us," Tecna said.

"Anybody who plays our best friend's man like that gets the cold shoulder," Aisha added.

"Um, I hate to be the negative one here, but she's welcome to Brandon. He is single," Flora said, which earned her an exasperated glare from me.

"Can you quit reminding me? I know I made a mistake breaking up with him, I was just under so much pressure with exams and my parents and my brother," I sighed.

"That's what boyfriends are meant to be there for, or did you forget?" Flora replied.

"Since when did you get all bitchy? Please don't treat me like I'm stupid, I know that he's probably the best boyfriend in the universe," I groaned, smacking my head against the wall. "Now he's into another girl, who looks like a skank."

"Stella! You can't judge somebody by what they look like," Tecna lectured me.

I didn't bother to reply. These girls were supposed to be my best friends, yet they were treating me like they didn't even know me. Wiping a stray tear from my eye, I raced upstairs and slammed my bedroom door.

 _ **Bloom's P.O.V**_

I don't know what's up with Stella. She's been cranky ever since she split up with Brandon. Flora and Tecna were being a bit harsh, which is extremely rare for Flora, but maybe Stella deserved it. She was stupid to break up with Brandon in the first place.

I decided to give Sky a call, he'd know what to do, even though I'd just seen him about fifteen minutes ago.

He didn't answer, and I tried to call him like five times.

"He probably has prince duties to attend to," Musa reminded me when I complained that he was ignoring me.

I sighed.  
"Yeah, I suppose. Well, I'm gonna go and check up on Stella. You two were really hard on her," I added, glaring at Flora and Tecna before knocking on Stella's door.

 _ **Stella's P.O.V**_

"Come in!" I yelled. I knew it was Bloom - I'd been listening to their entire conversation. Bloom opened the door and came in. She sat on the end of the bed, looking at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I'm not okay. I'm currently regretting my break up with Brandon, my career choices, and my decision to go home at half term," I sighed.

"Right. Sorry, dumb question," she muttered.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower, if you don't have anything else more stupid to say," I snapped. She looked hurt.

 _Good,_ I thought. _Maybe she'll feel half as much hurt as I do._

She nodded and walked out without a word. I sighed before getting up and entering my bathroom. I took a shower and changed into my pyjamas; a white, cropped, elbow length top with dark blue sleeves and matching white and dark blue shorts. I was hungry, but I didn't really feel like going to our kitchen area in the apartment, so I just snapped my fingers, and a bowl of Chilli Heatwave and Tangy Cheese Doritos and sour cream appeared on my bedside table. I checked my phone, and it was 6:30 pm.

Deciding to just watch Pretty Little Liars all night on Netflix, I closed my blinds and curtains and got into bed, turning on my TV. I soon fell sound asleep, with my TV still on.

 **Thanks for reading, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow or in two days. ;) Please review, thanks x**


	3. Unexpected

**I promised I would upload today and don't wanna break it even know I'm fuming, I've lost the memory stick I had like 10 chapters pre-made and ugh I'm dying. And this chapter is inspired by the album I'm listening to right now on repeat -** ** _Sounds Good Feels Good_** **by** ** _5 Seconds Of Summer_** **because it describes the situation between Stella and Brandon in this story so far so perfectly.**

 **Also, I'm having a bit of writers block, so PM or review if you have any ideas.**

 **SassySolarian: Awww thank youuu! And yes, there's competition between Joritos, Jetflix and Jizza. :D**

 **BornReddy74: Yep, there will be loneliness but I may add in a little jealousy. And omfg yes I feel you I feel like crying while writing them not being together! Thank you for the sweet review. ;)**

 **Sunsparklestella (Guest): Thank you! I know but she regularly takes things out on her friends, even she's way more laidback in this fanfic than she is in Winx Club because she always freaks out in that. :D**

 **Ashna (Guest): Thank youuuu x**

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. I groaned, _who the hell's calling me?_

It was Sky. I answered, "What do you _want?"_

"Hello to you too," I could practically see him rolling his eyes.

"Make it quick please," I replied, silently taking away the please.

"Can you please tell Bloom to call me?" he begged.

"I can't do that..."

"Why not?"

"We aren't speaking."

"What happened?"

I sighed.  
"I was stressing about some girl I saw with Brandon and I took it out on the girls, I guess, but they were being bitches so it's their fault as well."

"Ooooh."

"Bye," I said, ending the call before checking the time. It was 7:30 AM, breakfast would be served in the food hall soon, so I got up, took a shower and got dressed before going down to breakfast. I saw Roxy, and went over to her.

"Hey!" I smiled. She beamed back at me.

"Hi Stella! How are you?" she replied. I sighed.

"Do you want an honest account?" I asked, which earned an eager nod from her.

"What's the matter?" she asked, signalling for me to sit down opposite her, which I did. I explained everything to her, which made me feel a lot better. Roxy gave me a reassuring smile.

"Everything be will okay, I'm sure it will be. And that girl better back off," she said to me, and I smiled at her. Just then, the girl who I'd seen with Brandon came up to our table.

"Hey, I'm new, my name's Jasmine. Do you mind if I sit with you?" she smiled pathetically.

"Hi, sur-" I cut Roxy off.

"No, sorry, we're just about to leave. Bye," I practically spat at her, grabbing Roxy's wrist and racing off.

"What was that all about?" Roxy asked.

"That's the bitch who was flirting with Brandon," I explained.

"Ohhh.."

 _ **Brandon's P.O.V.**_

My first day back at Red Fountain. Me, Riven, Sky and Timmy were walking to main hall assembly. Timmy was telling us all about the computer programme he'd set up with Tecna over summer vacation.

"The special effect I added was called oro-"

"No offense dude, but none of us give a damn about your shitty computer programs," Riven interrupted.

" _Riven!_ " Sky elbowed him in the ribs.

 _"What?"_ he replied, glaring at Sky, "I was just voicing what everybody else was thinking."

Timmy was silent for the rest of the walk, hanging his head.

"Well done, idiot," I said, glaring at Riven. He glared back, getting all up in my face. "Hey, personal space!" He ignored me, rolling his eyes. "You wanna go?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes threateningly, which made him step back. "Exactly," I muttered under my breath.

 ** _In class_**

"Right, class. You may know who I am, I don't care if you do or don't, you do know. It's Professor Christiansen and you'll call me Professor Christiansen unless you want an after-school detention. I'll be taking the place of your head master for now," Professor Christiansen drawled on and on until he came to an exciting bit of news. "Now, this year at Red Fountain is going to be slightly different. You'll be sharing classes with the young fairies from Alfea-" he broke off as excited murmurs rippled through the room. " _SILENCE!_ " he screamed, which resulted in no sound at all. "Your lessons with the girls will begin _today,_ sorry for such late notice, but you all seem so thrilled, I don't think it will be an issue. You will be handed your timetable which will have all of the information of your classes in Alfea, and the fairies will also be sharing lessons here at Red Fountain. Dismissed."

I was in a state of excitement and horror.

 _What if I have to have lessons with Stella?_ I couldn't face her, not after the break up.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please R &R x**


	4. Awkward Encounter

**Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 2-3 weeks. I've had serious writer's block and I was considering ending this story early. I then received motivation from SassySolarian's newest chapter of Bittersweet Bond. It inspired me a lot to continue. In addition, I will be starting a new fanfiction, a Joe Sugg one. I'm very excited to start it and it should be uploaded sometime this week.**

 **This week, I'll be uploading THREE chapters of How Could I Forget You? (not including this one) to make up for everything. Hope I didn't keep you waiting! (Although yeah I kinda did haha)**

 **Also, I just uploaded Chapter 3, which I** ** _thought_** **I uploaded, but I still am quite new to this so I'm really sorry! I'm gonna stop rambling and start now. ;)**

 _ **Stella's P.O.V**_

Me and Roxy walked from Alfea's main hall to my locker to get my bag after hearing that we were going to be sharing lessons with the boys from Red Fountain. I slammed my locker hard and leaned back against it with Roxy staring at me with a worried look on her face.

"Please calm down, Stella! This isn't good for you," Roxy interrupted my thoughts. I replied to her with a 'shut the hell up now' face and walked off, looking for the girls. I needed to apologise to them. Roxy was right, this wasn't good for me, and I had to make things right.

I found them by Aisha's locker, talking quietly about something. They stopped abruptly when I came nearer to them, and stared straight through me, as if I wasn't even there.

"Hey.." I started, but they finished it quick enough.

"Did you hear something, Musa?" Tecna enquired.

"Hmm, I don't think so. Maybe it was a fly," Musa suggested before swatting the air several times. The rest of the girls copied earning an exasperated sigh from myself.

" _GUYS!_ " I practically screeched, frustrated that they could be so obnoxious. I caught their attention, finally. "I'm sorry. I am. I was awful to you and I understand why you don't want to talk to me." I wiped a tear from my eye, "but acting like I'm not even here is way worse than me sending you out of my room." If there is one thing I hate more than anything, it's being ignored, especially when I'm tried to get a valid point across.

I turned to walk away but was stopped by the girls rushing forwards and hugging me.

"We're sorry, Stel!"

I smiled.  
"It's okay. I deserved it, if I'm being perfectly honest."

 _ **Brandon's P.O.V**_

My first lesson was at Alfea, so me and the guys mounted our hover bikes and took off towards Alfea. We stopped them in a 'designated area' for the bikes which were apparently protected by Miss Faragonda's magic and looked for M24.

"Dude, you took the wrong turn. I'm sure it was back there." Riven suggested, checking the time. It was 8:57. Shit, we were going to be late for History Of Magic at 9:00, Period 1.

Just then we heard some familiar voices laughing and joking along the corridor. The Winx.

"Heyy!" Sky grinned, hugging Bloom. Most of everyone's 'reunions' were pretty much like that, while me and Stella awkwardly stood at either side, staring at the floor. The others probably sensed the awkwardness and decided to go into the class. I walked behind Stella, she looked back and her eyes automatically locked with mine.

I closed my eyes, and felt her gaze falter then focus on something else. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes while walking into the class, being greeted by Daphne, Bloom's sister, and a pair of blazing blue eyes sitting at the back of class.

It was that girl I'd met by the lake.

Jasmine.

 **Hahaha cliffhanger, ikr. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
